Random Grojband
by aylinex19
Summary: Estas historias estan siendo representadas a futuro de "Declarate" advertencia Declarate no esta terminado solo esta en descanzo de inspiracion
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas criaturitas del señor (plagio? que es eso? se come?)**

**Adivinen que?**

**ya se que hace mucho tiempo que no he subido capitulos de "Declarate" pero es que ademas de que tengo muchas estupideces en el cabeza no hay inspiracion despues del ultimo capitulo y realmente es que tengo ideas pero no se relacionan unas con otras asi que buano ahora empezare a subir capitulos random que sean como la continuacion **

**Y eso bueno preparence que despues de esto empezaran a haber historias random **

**Para que sepan en mi cabeza ya hay parejas creadas y nadie me hara cambiar de opinion sobre ellas**

**Corey+Laney**

**Carrie+Lenny**

**Kin+Kim**

**Kon+Trina y por ultimo y no menos importante**

**Konnie+algun OCs raro **


	2. Seras porrista y te callas

Era otro día común en Peaceville, claro sin considerar que Carrie, Kim, Konnie, Lanabella y Fernanda arrastraban literalmente de ambos brazos al gimnasio a su amiga Laney

-SUELTENME! NO QUIERO ES MUY ROSA SUELTENME LAS VOY A DENUNCIAR-Gritaba Laney mientras intentaba soltarse de las garras de sus amigas

-Cállate solo es una audición-dijo Carrie

-Una audición?! ES UNA AUDICION DE PORRISTAS NO QUIERO IR TENIA MI AUDICION DE BOXEO AHORA, NO ME DEJARAN ENTRAR SI LLEGO TARDE

-Cállate Laney es hora de que dejes de hacer cosas con los chicos he intentes hacer algo femenino por una vez en tu vida-dijo Konnie

-Cierto, si sigues así solo falta que uses la ropa de Corey como pijama-dijo Kim a lo que Laney se sonrojo-espera…TU USAS SU ROPA DE PIJAMA!

-No es cierto-dijo Laney sonrojada-además no cambies de tema de todas maneras no quiero ir a esa boba audición

-demasiado tarde-dijo Lanabella-lo siento Laney pero las chicas tienen razón es hora de que hagas algo femenino además no tienes que audicionar solo te obligaremos a venir a nuestras prácticas si entramos al equipo

-eso me alienta mucho-dijo Laney quien se rindió y dejo de patear el aire

-de todas formas no te puedes ir-dijo Kim

-a no? , Y porque según tu no me puedo ir?

-recuerda tu secretito

-q-que secreto?-pregunto Laney nerviosa

-el armario del conserje, Corey y tú no diré mas

-ya entendí mejor no me muevo de las bancas

-eso creí bien chicas hay que ir a inscribirnos-dijo Kim mientras caminaba en dirección a una porrista que tenía una lista

-agh no puedo creer que esté usando eso para chantajearme-dijo Laney molesta

Kim y las chicas reían y conversaban con al parecer la líder de las porristas o lo que sea mientras que Laney apoyaba su cara en su mano aburrida

Las audiciones pasaban y todas lo hacían extrañamente bien hasta que termino la último y la capitana de la porristas miro a Laney

-Oye tu-grito la niña que al parecer se llamaba Linsay- vas a audicionar o no

-Yo? Por supuesto que…-Laney fue interrumpida por Kim

-por supuesto que sí, cierto Laney?-dijo Kim

-pero yo…agh como sea que tengo que hacer-dijo Laney molesta

-solo tienes que hacer unas cuantas volteretas- dijo Linsay- yo te muestro- Linsay se preparó e hizo dos volteretas hacia adelante se volteo y dio volteretas hacia atrás que luego de unos segundos se transformaron en mortales hacia adelante- listo solo tienes que hacer eso a menos de que creas que puedes hacer algo mejor

-Agh Kim te juro que me voy a vengar-dijo Laney mientras se preparaba- por favor aléjense no quiero golpear a nadie que no sea del club de boxeo-Laney tomo impulso y supero con creses lo que había hecho Linsay había empezado con 3 volteretas hacia adelante empezó a mortales hacia atrás y termino con un mortal hacia atrás cayendo en el suelto con las piernas abiertas-listo

-Carrie…tu sabía que podía hacer eso-dijo Konnie mientras su mirada seguía fija en Laney

-No tenía ni la menor idea-dijo Carrie igual de sorprendida que Konnie

-si hace eso aquí no quiero pensar lo que haría en el club de boxeo- dijo Kim

-bien bienvenida al grupo de porristas de la enseñanza básica tu serás la co-capitana-dijo Linsay con una sonrisa en la cara

-sabía que no entraría…espera QUE?-grito Laney muy sorprendida

-que no oíste Laney entraste al equipo estoy tan alegre de que una de mis compañeras sea la co-capitana

-pero yo…yo…yo

-al parecer ya se le olvido el club de boxeo-dijo Kim

-CIERTO EL CLUB DE BOXEO-Grito Laney mientras salía del gimnasio corriendo- espero que el entrenador aun solo este dando el discurso de principio de año –pensaba Laney mientras corría al salón que utilizaba después de clases el club de boxeo

-Y recuerden lo que aprendan en esta clase no debe ser utilizado en contra de sus compañeros estas clases son para que aprendan a defenderse en caso de que alguien los ataque- dijo el entrenador y justo en ese momento entro Laney respirando agitadamente-vaya creí que no entrarías Penn

-lo siento entrenador Brunner es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente-dijo Laney

-bueno no importa quieres escuchar o te vas a cambiar

-yo voy a los vestidores-dijo Laney mientras se dirigía a…lo vestidores ¬ ¬

-Bueno como les iba diciendo…-el entrenador Brunner siguió hablando…y hablando de hecho hablo tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Laney salió de los vestidores y empezó a practicar con un saco de boxeo

-Maldita Kim un día de esto me la voy a encontrar con Kin y tendré mi venganza-decía Laney mientras golpeaba el saco- como se atreve a chantajearme además no era mi culpa fue Corey el impulsivo

***Flash back***

-AL FIN-grito Corey abrazando a Laney

-Siento…que mis pulmones…se van a salir-logro decir Laney con el poco aire que tenia

-Lo siento-dijo Corey avergonzado-pero es que esto emocionado y estaré mas emocionado si me sonríes-dijo Corey muy animado

-para qué?

-solo sonríe plis-dijo Corey poniendo cara de perrito

-agh como sea-Laney sonrió pero no naturalmente sino de esas sonrisas súper falsas que pones cuando te toman una fotos y eres de esas personas que solo sonríe cuando algo es muy gracioso-listo ahora si me dirás porque tenía que sonreír

-ayer en la tarde después de que te fuiste fui al dentista y me sacaron los frenos-dijo Corey súper emocionado

-aja si y eso que tiene que ver con que yo sonría

-quería verificar si a ti también te los sacaron y si tenía razón y ahora ven acá-Corey toma a Laney del brazo y la saca corriendo del salón hasta el armario del conserje

-para que rayos me trajiste aquí-pregunto Laney molesta

-solo cállate-dijo Corey mientras empezaba a besar a Laney como nunca antes

Laney al principio se sorprendió pero luego correspondió al beso y este empezó a ser más intenso (o-o se supone que es un fic para todas las edades deberían dejar de hacer eso) Corey lamio el labio de Laney y esta abrió la boca formándose así un beso con lengua (DONDE ESTA LA DISTRACCION ESTO SE ESTA VOLVIENDO MUY FUERTE) Corey metió su mano debajo de la camisa de Laney mientras que esta tomaba el gorro de Corey (PORQUE LO SIGUEN HACIENDO DONDE ESTA LA DISTRACCION JODER) pero ambos se detuvieron sorprendidos cuando Kim entro y quedo en shock al enfocar lo que ambos adolescentes hacían

-no…se lo digas… a nadie-Dijo Laney sonrojada a mas no poder

-no lo hare-dijo Kim mientras retrocedía y cerraba la puerta del armario del conserje

-es mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Corey nervioso

-quita tu mano de donde esta si no quieres perderla-dijo Laney molesta

-yo solo decir-dijo Corey mientras obedecía avergonzado

-solo cállate y salgamos de aquí antes de que se te ocurra hacer otra tontería-dijo Laney mientras salía del armario del conserje

***Fin del Flash back***

**-**al menos estar enojada me sirve para entrenar un poco-dijo Laney mientras seguía golpeando el saco pero de en uno de los golpes sintió un líquido en sus manos-pero que rayos?-Laney se dio cuenta que sus nudillos estaban sangrando- WTF COMO RAYOS ES QUE EMPIEZAS A SANGRAR DE LA NADA-Laney se acercó al entrenador y le mostro sus manos-puedo ir a mi casa creo que esto es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy

-si ve a tu casa-dijo el entrenador

Laney salió del salón y se dirigió a su casa mientras sus manos seguían derramando sangre, cuando llego a su casa vio a Lenny en el sofá hablando por teléfono

-como que no saben dónde está?…enserio no saben dónde entrena el equipo de boxeo?…agh como sea adiós chicas-dijo Lenny mientras colgaba el teléfono de repente Laney salió de atrás del sofá asustándolo

-Maldita sea Laney casi me matas-grito Lenny

-No era la intensión…pero me sirve, oye recuerdas donde está el botiquín de emergencias-pregunto Laney ocultando sus manos

-no tenemos botiquín ¬ ¬ lo aventaste por la ventana el otro día por tus celos

-AH ya lo recuerdo…no eran celos

***Flash back***

Laney estaba desinfectándose una herida y tenía el botiquín de emergencia en la cama pero claro como toda buena persona adicta al internet tenía el computador al lado mientras ponía agua oxigenada en un corte pero de repente vio algo en su computador, este algo era una foto de Corey con Lanabella abrazados, Laney reacciono de la forma más pacifica que encontró y tomo el botiquín y unos cojines y los tiro por la ventana claro que la ventana no estaba abierta y la rompió haciendo que los vidrios salieran disparados a la calle

***Fin del Flash back***

-no tenías practica hoy?-pregunto Lenny

-cierto, quizás Corey si tenga un botiquín-dijo Laney mientras salía de la casa-adiós Lenny

Laney corrió a la casa de Corey pero se tropezó con alguien

-Lo siento yo solo…-dijo Laney hasta que se fijó en quien era-Corey? Que haces aquí?

-la pregunta es donde rayos estabas tú?!-grito Corey

-yo estaba en la práctica de boxeo-dijo Laney levantándose y cubriéndose las manos

-a…bueno mejor vamos a mi casa-dijo Corey avergonzado por exagerar las cosas

-si bueno vamos

-yo…lo siento por exagerar un poco-dijo Corey mientras empezaba a caminar a su casa

-descuida Lenny también exagero…sabes a veces se pueden parecer mucho y otras veces son totalmente diferentes

-no quiero hablar de eso

-a bueno

Ambos fueron caminando tranquilamente pero la tranquilidad se arruino cuando llegaron al garaje y se encontraron a Kin y Kon en ropa interior peleándose (sorprendidos?…yo también)

-que rayos pasa aquí?!-grito Corey atrayendo la atención de los gemelos

-Pelea amistosa-dijeron al unísono los gemelos mientras esbozaban una gran sonrisa

-Okey?-dijo Laney

-Mejor empecemos la practica antes de que se les ocurra hacer otra estupidez-dijo Corey

-hablando de estupideces Kim ya me conto-dijo Kin mientras miraba a Corey y Laney pícaramente

-Maldita desgraciada-susurro Laney mientras tomaba su bajo

**GRACIAS A TODO POR VENIR Y ESO ES EL FIN...POR AHORA**


	3. muy random

-Qué crees que haces?-pregunto Corey molesto

-trato de recuperar a mi novio-dijo Laney

-quien es tu novio?-pregunto Corey más molesto aun

-Lenny-dijo Laney con indiferencia

-Lenny no es tu novio, YO soy tu novio-Grito Corey y después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Dilo de nuevo-dijo Laney sorprendida

-no-dijo Corey en shock

-no importa lo grabe-dijo Laney mientras sacaba una grabadora de su bolsillo y repetía la frase de Corey "Yo soy tu novio…Yo soy tu novio"

-rayos-dijo Corey sonrojado mientras golpeaba su frente con su mano

-Woah es tan grande-dijo Laney-como te cabe eso en los pantalones?

-es difícil…en especial cuando tú estabas tan cerca-dijo Corey

-puedo…puedo tocarla-pregunto Laney

-adelante

-dios es tan grande

-cuidado…me duele-dijo Corey entre gemidos

-lo siento es que…

Carrie no soporto más la curiosidad y junto con Lenny abrió la puerta del armario encontrándose a Corey con una Xbox en sus pantalones y Laney intentando sacarla

-maldita mente sucia-susurro Carrie avergonzada

-bien veamos-dijo Laney mientras sacaba una hoja y un lápiz-ir al estreno…listo

-yo…-dijo Corey intentando arrebatarle la hoja de papel a Laney pero esta lo esquivo

-conseguir un estelar…listo-dijo Laney mientras tachaba cosas de la lista-conseguir a…la chica?…listo-dijo Laney mientras esperaba contenta y Corey sonreía a mas no poder

Corey se acercó a Laney y ella hizo lo mismo y justo cuando estaban a centímetros de besarse llegaron los gemelos y se pararon en medio de la pareja

-agh que asco-dijeron Corey y Laney después de haber besado accidentalmente a sus amigos

**Siento que esto sea tan corto pero estoy tratando de solo subir una hoja**


	4. Mi vida

-Oye es mi vida no tienes control sobre ella-dijo Laney molesta

-no, pero estas en mi casa y yo digo que no vas a ir con Lenny a ninguna parte-dijo Corey molesto

-ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER-Grito Laney molesta pero de repente se relajó, se acercó a Corey tomo su mejilla- no será que estas…celoso-dijo Laney diciendo esto último muy cerca de la oreja de Corey

-si-dijo Corey inconscientemente pero luego reacciono-digo NO, no estoy celoso es solo que…

-admítelo no tienes una buena excusa-dijo Laney mientras se separaba de Corey con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

-de todos modos no te puedes ir-dijo Corey sonrojado a mas no poder

-ah no? Y quien me lo va a evitar-pregunto Laney

-yo-dijo Corey molesto

-tu? no intentes hacerme reír Core jamás podrías detenerme-dijo Laney burlándose de la debilidad de Corey

-a no? Ya lo veremos-dijo Corey

-si claro, bueno adiós-dijo Laney mientras se dirigía a la puerta del garaje pero algo o mejor dicho alguien la detuvo-Corey que crees que haces

-Te dije que no irías a ninguna parte-dijo Corey serio-chicos…ya pueden irse-dijo Corey mientras levantaba a Laney del suelo la subía a sus hombros y se la llevaba a su cuarto

-CORE! SUELTAME, NO ES JUSTO, MALDITO, BAJAME TE LO ADVIERTO TE VOY A MATAR CUANDO ME BAJES SI NO ME SUELTAS AHORA-Gritaba Laney mientras pataleaba y Corey la seguía cargando

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a la habitación de Corey y este dejo a Laney cuidadosamente en su cama, Laney estaba con una mirada molesta y con los brazos cruzados

-Te odio-dijo Laney molesta

Corey solo se acercó a ella tomo su mejilla y la beso, Laney se sorprendió mucho ante la acción de Corey y cuando este se separó ella seguía con una cara de sorpresa

Luego de unos minutos en los que Corey se cuestionaba a si mismo si tomo una buena decisión Laney se decidió a hablar

-de…de todas formas…no iba a salir con Lenny-dijo Laney mientras miraba a Corey

-como que no ibas a salir con Lenny?!-pregunto Corey sorprendido

-ese no era Lenny…Lenny le regalo ese teléfono a Carrie y me dio flojera cambiarle el nombre así que tengo el verdadero número de Lenny con el nombre de Nepp-explico Laney

\- O_O debiste decir eso antes-dijo Corey


	5. la pequeña y la tarantula

-Te odio-dijo Laney mientras salía del baño

Laney parecía de unos 4 años le faltaba un diente, tenía un vestido negro con detalles verdes y dos coletas

-lo siento T-T-dijo Kin avergonzado-no me mates

-lo hagia pego no llego a tu cuello para ahogcarte-(que conste Laney tiene 4 años así que no puede pronunciar muy bien la "r") dijo Laney mientras levantaba lo brazos y se ponía de puntillas

-al menos Corey aún no te ve-dijo Kin pero en ese momento Corey entro por la puerta del garaje-hable demasiado rápido

-Holaaa…-Corey se interrumpió al ver a Laney y corrió a abrazarla-Aww te ves tan tierna-dijo mientras refregaba su cara con la de Laney

-Cowey no te me pegues-dijo Laney molesta

-Aww ni siquiera puedes pronunciar bien mi nombre-dijo Corey con un ataque de ternura

-Los odio a los dos-dijo Laney más molesta aun

-no me importa igual eres la ternura en persona-dijo Corey mientras levantaba a Laney

-Kin por favor dime que puedes adeglar esto-dijo Laney

-lo intentare, en todo caso hare mi mayor esfuerzo no quiero que Corey se vuelva pedófilo-dijo Kin y entonces Corey reacciono

-espera si Laney se queda así no habrá más…?-pregunto Corey nervioso

-y recién ahorita te acabas de dar cuenta-dijo Laney molesta

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito Corey dramáticamente

-Crees que este bien que los hayamos dejados solos?-pregunto Carrie

-por supuesto además está bien que por lo menos una vez los dejemos solos-dijo Lenny

-pero ya van como una hora ahí dentro-dijo Carrie preocupada

-agh está bien, pero si nos dicen algo es tu culpa-dijo Lenny mientras se paraba y ayudaba a Carrie a levantarse

-sí, si lo sé, yo asumo toda responsabilidad-dijo Carrie mientras caminaba junto a Lenny a la habitación donde estaban Laney y Corey

-escuchas?-pregunto Lenny mientras ponía su oreja en la puerta de la habitación

-qué cosa?-dijo Carrie mientras imitaba a su amigo

-solo escucha-dijo Lenny mientras tapaba la boca de Carrie

-Co…Corey-dijo Laney entrecortadamente desde dentro de la habitación

-La…Lanes solo quédate quieta-dijo Corey nervioso

-No…no puedo me duele!-grito Laney

-De…déjame intentar de otra forma-dijo Corey

-Ah Corey sácalo! Me duele-grito Laney entre gemidos

Carrie se puso nerviosa y miraba a Lenny asustada

-crees que deberíamos entrar-susurro Carrie nerviosa

-creo que sería lo mejor-dijo Lenny igualmente nervioso

Carrie pateo la puerto y al enfocar a los sus amigos se desmayo

Laney tenía un chicle pegado en la cabeza y Corey lo intentaba despegar

-Este…Lenny me podrías echar una mano tuvimos un pequeño percance-dijo Corey avergonzado

-no me incluyas en tu percance Core fuiste tú el que escupió el chicle por asustarse de una araña -dijo Laney molesta

-ERA UNA TARANTULA…y que dices Lenny-dijo Corey entonces se fijó que Lenny estaba desmallado en el suelo y sangre salía de su nariz-y a este que le paso?

-No sé, ni que hubieran visto o escuchado algo raro-dijo Laney


	6. la robot

-Bien sigamos con esto-dijo Corey mientras leía el guion-"Creo que estamos destinados a estar juntos"

-"Pero tú eres un humano y yo una robot!"-dijo Laney también leyendo un guion

-"Y si es así, porque fuiste programada para amar?"-voltea a Laney

-"Pero y la bomba?!"-ambos voltean a ver una almohada con un reloj, Core la agarra y la lanza a lanza a la pared

-luego la explosión los unió-dijo Corey leyendo el guion-BOOM-se abrazan y Corey nuevamente lee el guion-y luego…-ve a Laney y tira el guion y le da un tierno beso en los labios (Laney trata de no desmayarse)

-listo-dice Laney pero nota que Corey se le queda mirando- que?

Corey se acercaba lentamente a ella, ninguno de los dos sabía que iban a hacer ni tampoco eran conscientes de que se acercaban disminuyendo el espacio entre ellos, hasta que lentamente sus labios se juntaron pero esta vez, mas apasionadamente

Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y se separaron totalmente sonrojados

-AHHH!-Gritaron ambos al reaccionar

-COREY!-grito Laney

-YO!-grito Corey

-que rayos hiciste?!

-yo que hice? Dirás tu qué hiciste?

-YO SOLO SEGUIA EL GUION!

-PUES YO TAMBIEN SEGUIA EL GUION!

-TU ME BESASTE…HAY NO, TU ME BESASTE!-gritaron ambos

Carrie entra en la habitación con Lenny (sin antes tocar la puerta, obvio)

-Hola chicos que pasa?-pregunto Carrie con su habitual alegría

-AHHH-gritaron Corey y Laney mas sonrojados que antes…si es que eso es posible

-qué?-pregunto Lenny

-este…estamos ensayando para una obra, una bomba explotó y mi personaje sale huyendo-dijo Laney y salió corriendo procurando ocultar su sonrojo con sus manos

-emm…el mío igual chao-dijo Corey he imito a Laney

-que acaba de pasar-pregunto Carrie confundida

-no se…con esos 2 nunca se sabe-dijo Lenny igual de confundido que Carrie


	7. solo soñar y una foto

-Lenny tú tienes algo con que los otros chicos solo podrían soñar-dijo Carrie

-QUE?-pregunto Lenny entusiasmado

-Unas tiernas mejillas regordetas-dijo Carrie mientras apachurraba las mejillas de Lenny y este se sonrojaba

-Tiernas? Los chicos no son tiernos verdad?-dijo Lenny avergonzado

-Hay Lens te estas poniendo de un espléndido color rojizo, es totalmente favorecedor-dijo Carrie molestando a Lenny

-Agh-dijo Lenny mientras salía de la habitación molesta y las chicas lo miraban

-No es tierno cuando se molesta y se va caminando-dijo Carrie observando a su amigo

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Laney entrando a la habitación seguida por Kim y Konnie

-Damian no tienes por qué ser tan duro con nosotros-dijo Lenny (no el Damian de "Declárate" este es otro Damian que es un perver)

Se le acercó a él a Damian

-si todo marcha a la perfección te prometo regalarte una foto de esa chica bonita que te conté, será toda tuya, así la veras en el momento que tu quieras-dijo Lenny

-de verdad? Vas a regalarme esa fotografía-dijo Damian contento

-que tal verdad, que la quieres?

-si!

-bueno no es tan joven pero sigue siendo una chica muy atractiva

-oye Lenny-dijo Corey un poco molesto- espero que esta mujer de la que estás hablando con tanta exaltación no sea Laney

Lenny asustado provoco un grito ahogado

-AH ESTABAS HABLANDO DE ELLA! COMO TE ATREVES A OFRECER NOVIAS DE OTROS, SI TE ATREVES A HACER ESO TE HARE PEDAZOS, PORQUE NO LE OFRECES UNA FOTOGRAFIA DE TU NOVIA!

-no Corey, sabes que Carrie no es muy fotogénica…además me mataría-dijo Lenny nervioso


End file.
